


Little Aqua Ranger

by MyGeeknessIsAQuivering (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Andie does too in the summer, I Don't Even Know, I am a strange person, I don't know anything about the distance between US states, I want to be Andie, Riley has a sister called Andie, Riley's dad lives in Washington D.C, bite me, cute mushy sibling feels, i don't know why i did this, she's the Aqua Ranger, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyGeeknessIsAQuivering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl of about 13 stood in front of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, looking around. She spotted a young woman leaving, dressed in white dungarees, a pink check shirt and a cap that read, "Dino Bite Cafe".<br/>"Yoohoo! Pink girl? Excuse me!" The young teen ran up to her. "Hi! Sorry! Um, I'm guessing you work here, right, um, Shelby?" she stuttered, peering at her name badge. "Do you know Riley Griffin?"<br/>"Yeah, why? Who are you?"<br/>"I'm Andie. I'm his sister."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited-ish (they just haven't seen each other for a month and a half)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is not a Chiley fic. Just a little Telby, but I will do other Chiley stuff. Hi guys! This is my first fic on AO3, I hope you like it.  
> I don't entirely know why I decided for Riley to have a younger sister. No, it did not just "come to me". I've been thinking about this a lot. So, anyway, enjoy!

It was another regular day at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Kids on field trips chattered and giggled, and families wandered about.   
A young girl of about 13 stood in front of the museum, looking around. She saw a young woman leaving, dressed in white dungarees, a pink check shirt and a cap that read, "Dino Bite Cafe". She tried to get her attention.  
"Yoohoo! Pink girl? Excuse me!" The young teen ran up to her. "Sorry! Um, I guess you work here right, uh, Shelby?" she stuttered, peering at her name badge. "Do you know Riley Griffin?"  
"Yeah, why? Who are you?"  
"I'm Andie. I'm his sister."  
★★★★★★★★★★★★  
"Oh my gosh! His sister? Really? Riley has a sister. Wowee! I'll take you inside," Shelby word-vomited, pulling Andie by the arm.   
Once inside the cafe, Shelby told Andie to hide behind her so they could surprise Riley.   
As Shelby pushed open the swing doors to the kitchen, Riley turned around. "Shelby, why are you back, your shift ended ten min-" He was cut short as Shelby jumped out of the way, revealing his sister. "Hey, big bro number two!" she laughed, running forward to hug him, Riley squeezing her so tight he lifted her off the ground. "Why aren't you in Washington?" he asked. She usually lived with their dad there in the summer after their parents seperated.   
"He got sick of me bringing home half-drowned animals from the creek all the time, so he sent me back to the ranch. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I missed you, and Mom and Matt, and Bacon and Sausage." She looked at the confused faces around the room.   
"Are you kidding me? They're pigs, duh."   
A simultaneous "oooohhhh" circled the Dino Bite Kitchen.   
"So I've been home the past couple of days, then I asked Mom could I come and stay with you, and she said ok, and I've been on like 8 buses since 6 a.m and I AM COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED!!!"  
"Wait, how did you get to here from the bus stop?" Riley asked, worried. "It's like 3 miles away."   
"Er, hello? How have I always gotten to places, since I was 6?"  
She turned around, gesturing at the skateboard sticking out of her backpack.   
Chase grinned. "You and I are gonna be great friends, tiny Riley."   
"Whoa, slow your roll. Tiny Riley? He is only two inches taller than me. And the name is Andie, Kiwi Fruit," Andie smirked.   
"I like this girl, Riley," Chase laughed. "I think she gets her attitude and sarcasm from you!"


	2. 360º Viper Double Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time Andie did a 360º Viper Double Twist, Riley's energem began to glow. And so did Andie's pocket. Blue. Aqua blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying my story! Sorry that my chapters are so short, I'm just getting used to writing. I hope I'll be able to post nearly every day, I'm back to school in a month :(

After getting back to Riley's apartment the evening before at 5 o'clock, Andie collapsed onto his bed and began snoring immediately. She hadn't bothered to put on pyjamas. She was still wearing her jeans and hoodie. Riley laughed and pulled the sheets over her, then left the bedroom.  
There she lay at 11:36 the next morning, her head and arm hanging over the edge of the mattress and her mouth wide open, drooling. Riley was hovering anxiously in the doorway, because his shift was starting at 12, but he didn't want to leave Andie by herself. He decided to wake her up.   
"Andie!"  
She jolted into a half-sitting up position, but her eyes were still closed. "No thank you. Please come back later," she mumbled. He tried again. "Andie!"   
That time her eyes snapped open. "What?" she whined.   
"You have to get up, my shift starts in 23 minutes." Riley answered.  
"Well, that's great, but what does it have to do with me?" Andie yawned.  
Riley sighed. "You have to come with me, I'm not leaving you here on your own," he answered. "Plus, you've been asleep for over 18 hours, which is more than twice the amount a thirteen-year old kid needs."  
"Yeah, I don't care. I'm still tired. 5 more minutes," Andie moaned.   
"Fine. At least you don't need to get dressed," Riley snapped.   
As he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Andie, he realized that Chase's comment from the day before was very true. He did have a bad attitude.  
★★★★★★★★  
15 minutes later, Riley was walking and Andie was skating down the sidewalk. Despite her brother's remark, she had changed into a blue t-shirt and denim shorts, as the weather was a lot nicer in Amber Beach than it was in Washington, but she didn't have any time to brush her hair, and it was a gigantic mess. So she just threw on a beanie to hide that gigantic mess.   
Riley, even though he was a ranger, was a very slow walker when he wasn't in action, and Andie was way faster on her board, so she would skate ahead, do a couple ollies and flip-kicks, and even a dangerous trick she made up herself (a 360º Viper Double Twist) while she waited for her brother to catch up.   
The fourth time, however, that Andie did a 360º Viper Double Twist, Riley's energem began to glow. And so did Andie's pocket. Blue. Aqua blue.


	3. Down the T-Rex and Into the Dino Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all. (Sorry I'm so lazy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries and titles so, I apologize. Or, as I said when I was 2, I agolopize. Enjoy!  
> Also, check out my new fic, You'll Never Find a Rainbow if You're Looking Down. Tissues at the ready!★★★  
> No, I don't know why I always put three stars after everything.

Riley was gobsmacked. Dumbstruck. Flabbergasted. You think of a word that means super-mega shocked, and that's Riley.  
Andie has the Aqua energem, he thought to himself. So she must be the Aqua Ranger!  
Duh, said a tiny voice inside him.  
He pulled out his Dino-Com and called the others.  
"What's up?" Tyler asked.  
"I just discovered the newest member of our team," Riley announced grandly, grinning.  
"What? Who is it?" Kendall - Miss Morgan asked.  
Riley turned the Dino-Com around so that they could all see Andie and the blue glow in her pocket.  
"What?!" Shelby gasped.  
"Awesome!" Tyler cried.  
"No way, mate!" Chase laugned.  
"What are the odds?" Ivan wondered aloud.  
"About one in 17, 411," Kendall answered officially.  
"That great Riley!" Koda enthused.  
"I know, but it's crazy, right?" Riley grinned. "I'm gonna go grab her and sprint to the museum, so Miss Morgan, you can do your thing, whatever your thing may be. See you in a few minutes."  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★  
Andie looked confused as to why her brother was asking her to please be swallowed by a statue of a Tyrannosaurus-Rex.  
"Why?" she asked for the umpteenth time.  
Riley decided to try a different tactic. "Okay then, just sit in it and I'll take a pic."  
Andie did as she was told and Riley held up his phone as if he was taking a photo, but then suddenly sprinted forward to twist the tooth that opened up the secret slide to the Rangers' base. Andie fell down backwards just as Tyler had done the day they first came to the museum. Riley smiled a little, then slid down after his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Ooh, I discovered that I will finally be able to watch SuperCharge next month. SO HAPPY!!!!!


	4. Her Mouth was Oval Like This: 0.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andie uses a Dino Charger for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to write this literally two seconds ago, I have no idea what's going to happen, we'll see. I'll probably lose all this anyway, as I'm supposed to be going shopping soon. I'll have to switch this off and I'll delete my progress. I'll try and make it short.

Riley zoomed to a stop at the bottom of the slide to see Andie standing there with her mouth wide open. Like this: o  
"Bro? Where the hell are we?"   
"Listen. Ok, so, I know you're a ranger. We all do," Riley admitted. "This is our base."  
"We? Who's we?" Andie asked, clearly confused.  
"We is everyone you met yesterday in the cafe. We're all rangers too," Riley spilled. "Guys?"   
The rest of the team came into the base, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Shelby, Ivan and Kendall, already morphed. Andie's mouth went from round to oval. Like this: 0.   
"Oh my gosh, my brother's a ranger too. Aah!" she squealed. Kendall came up to her and dropped some Dino Chargers into her hand. "You don't have to use your Energem to morph anymore. You can use these Dino Chargers, which I created to harness the power of the Energems," she explained. "Try it."   
Andie looked up at Riley, using sibling eye telepathy to tell him to morph first so she could see how to do it.   
Riley smiled. He took a Dino Charger from his pocket and said, "Dino Charger ready! Unleash the power!" His green suit flashed on. Andie copied him and was soon wearing her aqua-blue suit.   
Suddenly an alarm blared in the base and Kendall rushed to one of the many computers in the base. "Alien bio-signs in the city centre. Let's go."  
Riley looked at his little sister and smiled encouragingly. "You ready for your first battle with us?"   
"Oh, Riley. Sweet, innocent Riley. I was born ready."   
The siblings fist-bumped and ran out of the base.


	5. The First Battle Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle with Andie is fought. Afterwards, she talks about finding her Energem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying my story. Only one chapter to go after this. :(  
> I decided to write this at the exact time that I should be packing for a holiday that I'm going on TOMORROW!!! So I'll multitask.  
> (Btw, like I've said sixty-million-billion times, I haven't seen Supercharge and don't know any of the monsters. I tried googling it but our goddamn wifi is too shitty to handle anything except this website.) So I'm using old monsters. Enjoy! ★★★

When the Rangers reached the city centre, they came across a congregation of old monsters they had fought before, obviously reincarnated and rebooted by Wrench.  
Andie gasped. This was all new to her, obviously, and she was freaking out. Riley sensed this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Maybe you should start out with Poisandra, she's an easy target because she can't see very well with those ginormous hearts on either side of her head, but attack her from behind. Curio, too, he's the one made out of pillows and socks with the bell on top."  
He headed off to fight Duplicon. "Hey, Andie. Shoot straight," he called over his shoulder.  
Andie took a deep breath to try and calm her fluttering heart. She raced over to fight Poisandra, pulling out a Dino Charger and inserting it into her Morpher. "Ankylo Slam!" she called, blasting an aqua-blue firework from her gun. She caught Poisandra in the back, then kicked, punched and tae-kwon-doe'd her and Curio, scaring them so much that they ran away squealing, presumably to watch Glitz World.  
She then went and helped Shelby and Tyler with Iceage, also punching, kicking and tae-kwon-doeing him, though he was (only slightly) braver than Poisandra and Curio, and not fazed.  
"Tyler, do me a favour and throw me in the air, please. I have an idea," Andie asked, connecting her Sabre with her Morpher to make the Dino Cannon. Tyler agreed and did what was needed to be done.  
As Andie soared over Iceage's head, taking him by surprise and leaving him no time to shoot at her, she fired her hand-held cannon. Iceage was lost in an explosion of sparks. (He eventually blew up. That is what cannons are for, anyway.)  
"You are a double threat, Miss Griffin," Tyler said admiringly as Andie landed again.  
Looking around, they realised that between the rest of their teammates, all of the monsters had been defeated.  
Of course, though, Heckyl-Snide fired the Magna Beam.  
So of course, the best monsters came back (really that's none of them). A gargantuan Iceage popped up. That was it. And he wasn't even that good.  
Riley sidled up to Tyler. "Can we?" he asked. Tyler sighed. "Go ahead. You're such a dork."  
He threw a Dino Charger and called, "Summon T-Rex Zord!"  
Riley followed suit, shouting, "Summon Raptor Zord!"  
Suddenly the two huge robots crashed into view and Andie freaked out again. She was all set and ready to run, but Chase grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Don't worry. You have one too. Maybe you should call it, you know, before giant Iceage crushes the city."  
Riley glared at him. "Just do what Tyler and I did, sis."  
Andie threw her charger and spluttered, "Su-summon, um, a-Ankylo Zord?"  
Upon seeing her Zord, Andie calmed down a little, realising it was under her control.  
"Dino Charge MegaZord, Ankylo-Raptor Formation!" Tyler instructed. "Now jump!" he coaxed Andie. She did. She looked around excitedly at the interior of the MegaZord.  
"Let's do this thing. It's about to get wild!" said - yep, you guessed it- Tyler.  
They advanced.  
"Ankylo Zord -Hammer Punch!"  
"Raptor Slash!"  
"Fireball Finish!"  
"Monster Extinct!"  
"Well, that was easier than I expected. Three blasts and he was down."  
"Shut up Chase!"  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★  
Back at the museum, the team were all in the base, with Andie about to reveal how she aquired her Energem.  
"Well, everyday I went to the creek to look for animals to save, and the day I found my Energem, I'd found 2 kittens, and I dried them with an old towel, then I wrapped them in a blanket and put them in my backpack to take home to my growing menagerie and I was walking home and there was this was little kid stuck in a huge - and I mean HUGE - oak tree, and his grandma was crying because he wouldn't come down and she couldn't climb up to get him, so I went up to her and I was like are you okay blah-blah, and then she asked if I would please please please go and get him and she'd give me a reward, so I said okay and got him down using candy to coax him, and the old lady, she was weird-dressed, like a hippy, no offence to hippies -, and she gave me my "reward", and I was going to say no, especially if it was candy, but then she gave me the Energem and I was like whoa cause it was pretty and blue is my favourite colour and then it bonded with me and here we are."  
"You know that was all one sentence?" Kendall said incredulously. "I don't know what has become of the grammar of today's youth." She shook her head. "Everyone back up to work. I need to get Andie up to date with what we're against."  
Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby and Ivan went upstairs, while Kendall educated Andie on Heckyl and Snide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm thinking of writing a series entitled "Cute Chiley Moments".  
> P.S. If you have any ideas, let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S. Please.
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.P.S. Like, I'm begging you. 
> 
> Oh, taking inspiration from other writers,  
> Songs I Listened To While Writing
> 
> Opportunity - Sia (Annie Soundtrack)
> 
> Love is Easy - McFly
> 
> Heartbreak Girl - 5SOS
> 
> I'm Just a Kid - Simple Plan 
> 
> Still in Love With You - Jo-Bros
> 
> We Cry - The Script
> 
> I Want it All - HSM3
> 
> Vacation - Simple Plan
> 
> All in This Together - HSM1
> 
> Video Girl - Jonas Brothers
> 
> We are Who we Are - Little Mix
> 
> Boyfriend - Big Time Rush
> 
> It's All About You - McFly
> 
> Heartbeat Song - Kelly Clarkson
> 
> Can We Dance - The Vamps
> 
> I Will Find You - S Club 7
> 
> No Control - One Direction
> 
> Boom Clap - Charli xcx
> 
> Secret Love Song Pt2 - Little Mix
> 
> Listen to the Man - George Ezra
> 
> Long Way Home - 5SOS
> 
> Big When I was Little - Eliza Doolittle
> 
> Walking in the Wind - One Direction
> 
> Burn - Ellie Goulding
> 
> Going Nowhere - Little Mix
> 
> Why Not (Remix 2005) - Hilary Duff  
> I'm a very slow writer. ;)  
> Plus, this was the longest one I've ever written.


	6. Rounding it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to round things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was on holiday last week. You know that post-holiday feeling when you're just like "grunt" and you can't unpack, and you're getting dressed out of your suitcase every day for a week? Well that's me. I guess I should get a move on and do it while I clean my room today.  
> So this is it, people! The end of Little Aqua Ranger! :( Here it is, the sixth and final chapter! Enjoy!

Andie now knew everything that comes with being a ranger. She learned about Zords, Dino Chargers, the Energems, Keeper and, most importantly, Heckyl. And Snide.  
Riley came into the base just as Kendall finished blah-blah-blahing, while Andie had a headache and a high-pitched ringing in her ears from listening to it.  
"Um, Miss Morgan? Did you break my sister?" Riley asked.  
"Possibly," was the curt reply.  
"Andie? Andie?!" Riley shouted, waving his hand in front of his sister's face. "Talk to me!" he added dramatically.  
"Does anybody have any aspirin? Or maybe something stronger? Whiskey, perhaps?" Andie enquired, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Haha."  
Suddenly, an alarm blared from the centre console in the base.  
"Sveet lord," Andie said softly, which became her catchphrase after watching the 2014 version of Annie.  
"Alien bio-signs at- the Cineplex? That's a new one," Kendall muttered. "Riley, you and Andie head out. I'll get the others and follow you."  
"Aye-aye, Captain Morgan," Riley saluted. "Hey, Andie! Captain Morgan is whiskey, isn't it? It's alcohol, anyway," he rambled, trotting out of the base after his headachy sister.  
"It's rum, stupid!"  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★  
The team joined up at the cineplex, only to discover there was no monster there, and the building and cinema-goers were unharmed.  
"What's going on? Why is there no monster and no debris and no severed limbs?" Andie exclaimed.  
Kendall put a hand on Andie's shoulder. "It was all me. I set up a fake siren and bio-signs to see how you would react. I'm sorry I gave you a headache. I did that on purpose too. I wanted to see if you would, you know, be brave and fight even when you didn't feel well. You did very well. Congratulations."  
Andie was still grumpy. "I don't see a reason to be congratulated, Miss Morgan." She looked at Riley. "Can I go home and sleep now?"  
"Sure."  
As they walked away, Riley slung his arm around her shoulders. "You'll be a great fighter, Little Aqua Ranger."  
"Thanks, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm not very good at portraying Riley, but I couldn't resist that Captain Morgan joke. It came into my brain and I was like "Yay!" (But I had to ask my mum what it was cause I thought it was brandy. :}  
> Well, that's it! It's all over. :( I hope you enjoyed the ride, and thank you for reading!!! Taking requests because I have no ideas whatsoever. Ok, so I have 2. Coming up next: Cute Chiley Moments. Bit of a stupid and unoriginal name, but oh well. ★★★

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say, I live in Ireland, so I haven't seen Season 2 of PRDC, so I don't know who the Aqua or Talon ranger is. Please let me know in the comments. Also, if anyone has requests, I will probably take them and write them because I don't have many ideas.


End file.
